mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3726
Mikey Episode Number: 3726 Date: Friday, September 19, 1997 Sponsors: S, 12 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Mo Willems 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HAND |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones perform "Telephone Rock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Buttons ride a rollercoaster "up and down." |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn gives Grover 15 seconds to say an "S" word, but Grover has trouble concentrating due to the ticking of the clock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter S grows on a vine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Norris Walnut recites a poem about clouds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Girl Inflates The Balloon In The Shape Of The Letter S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Sammy the Snake" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: S - Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe points out to Zap Mama and some kids that Chicago is sad because he's never been to the jungle. The group cheers him up by making jungle noises with their voices |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film / Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hangs out in a classroom. He joins the kids and the teacher as they play with an elastic rope and get into different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba" with some sheep, Gladys the Cow, a duck, and Chip. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Space Frogs Count To Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Patrick, "moon buddies," pretend to go to the moon. They see some aliens eating moon pizza, and some astronauts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Cantus and Murray the Minstrel sing "Let Me Be Your Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"From Your Head" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Where does the cow live? (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Chundo, one of Wegman's dogs, drinks milk from a glass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop makes 12 phone calls to everyone in the hotel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Kweskin sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide